PROJECT SUMMARY: ENRICHMENT PROGRAM The overall objective of the Enrichment Program is to enhance the C-SiG environment by promoting education and fostering research synergy through communication amongst its members. To do this, we pursue five complementary SPECIFIC AIMS to: i) Support an infrastructure of electronic communication including internal and external C-SiG Web sites and a weekly email newsletter of C-SiG announcements and relevant seminars; ii) Conduct a monthly Center-wide seminar series, weekly seminars focused on our mechanistic themes (i.e. intracellular signaling, cell-to-cell communication, genetics and epigenetics), and regular journal clubs; iii) Organize an annual scientific minisymposium and an annual workshop topical to the center mechanistic themes; iv) Facilitate extramural collaboration and technology transfer by leveraging expertise at other institutions, including other NIDDK-funded DDRCCs via a Minisabbatical Program; and v) Nurture junior investigators by supporting an annual research career development retreat and the development of an Early Career Development and Research Training Program. In addition, the Enrichment Program will continue to plan and organize one annual conference every six years for the Midwest DDRCC Alliance (Mayo, Case Western University, University of Chicago, University of Michigan, University of Cincinnati, and Washington University).